


A Rebel Friendship

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: The Phoenix Five families [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jess pava - Freeform, Kids, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: This story follows the lives of Poe dameron and Jessika pava. They both are amazing pilots and have lots in common. As they grow up they might learn that they are more than just friends.





	A Rebel Friendship

Jess pava snuck out of her bunk and walked to the flight simulation room. I can't believe I forgot my book! She thought as she reached the room. It was pitch black in the F.S. room she tried to look for a light switch but she could barely see a thing. As she was walking she heard a noise. "Whose there?!" She yelled. She kept walking until she heard the noise again. Jess got scared and tried to walk away. But when she turned around a boy was standing right behind her. "Ow!" Both Jess and the boy fell down. "I'm so sorry!" The boy got up and helped Jess up, he looked at her with awe. "It's ok, I wasn't looking, uh-hi I'm Jessika." He looked at her again and responded "Hi, I'm Poe." Jess and Poe smiled and started to attempt to walk out. "So, what were you doing in here?" Poe asked. "I was looking for my book, but uh couldn't see, but I guess I can find it tomorrow." Jess said. They reached the door and walked out. Jess finley had someone to actually talk too. "Well I guess I can walk you to your bunk." Poe and Jess walked to the girls bunks and Jess walked off. "Thank you." Jess said as she walked into her room. "No problem." Poe said as he walked off as well. They both snuck into their rooms and fell asleep. New day tomorrow. Jess thought as she fell asleep. 

Jess and Poe quickly woke up the next day. Today was flight training day, and everyone loved that day. But Jess and Poe were always first up, and in the simulator room, but today the generals had a surprise for the kids.   
"Good morning." Leia said

"Good morning!" The kids said   
Leia gestured over to a brand new simulation ship.

"This is a correlian YT unit, the same one as captain solo's ship." The kids in the crowds looked astonished at this, but not Poe and Jess. They already knew pretty much everything about it."Who ever can tell us what Captain Solo's ship, will get to try the the YT Simulator." Jess raised her hand first, then Poe. Leia pointed at Jess to answer the question. "The millennium falcon, it helped Luke Skywalker destroy the first Death Star." The other kids looked at Jess, wondering how she knew that. Do these kids ever read? Jess thought. 

"Correct, you can try the simulator first, everyone else, go to your normal simulators." Said Leia. She walked over to Jess and whispered to her. "You also need to pick a partner, and I suggest Poe." She pointed to the boy Jess had talked to the day before. Leia walked away, to check on the other kids. Jess walked over to Poe, who was looking the other way. "Hey, Poe." Poe turned around to see Jess standing in front of him, twisting her long black hair. "Wanna be partners?" She asked" 

"Sure." Poe said.

Poe and Jess walked to the simulator, and went in it. As soon as they sat down, The screen in front of them turned on and TIE fighters showed up. Poe and Jess grabbed hold of their controls. Poe was flying and Jess was firing, and they both were excellent at their roles, 10 TIE fighters in less that 2 minutes. New record. They saw another swarm of TIE's coming at them, one flying straight twords the 2 young pilots, and Poe had no choice but to spin the simulator into a barrel roll. Sending a not-strapped-in Jess's face into Poe's face. Jess and Poe mentally panicked as their lips touched, making them both go back into their original positions, and leaving both completely stunned and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I should have strapped in." Jess said, as she blushed.

"It's ok, just make sure you don't do it again." The simulation ended and they got out of the machine, not talking for the next few hours.

Little did they know that they sorta liked the accidental kiss.

Poe is so cute! I can't believe I kissed him!!! 

Jess is so cute! I really isn't mad at me for kissing her!!!

Jess walked back into her room, she hoped no one was in there so she could freak out over the kiss. No one was, so she grabbed a pillow a screamed into it.  
Jess wanted to talk to Poe again, but she was afraid he didn't like her, and she didn't want to make things worse.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Poe wasn't going to freak out over kissing his crush, that's right, his crush. He got a crush on Jess after they first met. He liked her allot, but after the kiss, he wasn't sure if Jess would like him back, since he appeared to have hated it. Poe had to fix this. He wasn't the kind of person who tells a girl he likes her after he had only known her for a few days, 3 days to be exact. But he was going to tell her, no matter how nervous he was.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Poe saw Jess reading her x-wing book at lunch, Poe had learned earlier that when she was reading, she doesn't like to talk to anyone, and that she was Pretty shy, so talking to her would be difficult.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Then Jess did something Poe didn't expect to happen. She shut her book and set in one the blue, round table. She looked at Poe with her dark brown eyes. Jess noticed Poe looked neverous, she arched her right eyebrow at him and Poe started to talk, but his words were mixed in with a lot of "Uh's" 

"Uh- hi Jess, it's-uh- nice to see you again, I was-uh- I just wanted to tell you that you-uh- are very pretty and nice, and-uh- probably very smart. And I-uh- Like you." Poe whispered the last part.

Even though Poe said it very quietly, Jess still heard him. 

"I like you." Those words ran laps around her head. He likes me! Jess thought, she had to tell him she liked him too. 

"I like you too." 

Poe wasn't sure if he heard her right, she likes him too?! "Really?!" 

"Yes." Jess said. Poe and Jess laughed at how scared the seemed. But they said it. They like each other.

"I like you."

"I like you too." 

Poe and Jess were happy that they liked each other. They decided to date, but dating was against the rules, so it would be a secret. "Since we are together." Poe liked that word, together. "We should go on a date sometime." Poe said. Jess blushed. 

"I'd love to, how about tonight. We can go to the field." Jess wanted her first date to be a good date, and the field wasn't really a field, it was more like a garden. A garden would be a good place for a secret date.

"Sure."

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Time:2100 (9:00 pm) 

Destination: resistance base field.

Status: after hours. All trainies in bed. ( Expect 2 of them)

"Your really pretty, Jess" Poe smiled as he told the young girl that. 

"Thank you, your very handsome." She blushed once more. Poe smiled again as they looked up at the stars, Poe comparing Jess's eyes to the brightest ones. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

1 hour later

"So, Jess, what's your favorite color?" 

"Blue."

"And your favorite number?"

"Three" (see what I did there)

Jess and Poe had been asking each other there 'favorite' everything, like color, book, ship, number, weapon and rebel fighter. "And your favorite boyfriend." Jess started to laugh. 

"Your my first boyfriend, and my first kiss." 

"Good, so I have no competition." They started to laugh. They got up and realized the late hour. "Think we have to go." Poe said. Jess saw the time and they quickly got off the grass, brushing it off there pants and shirts. "That was a good date." Jess said

"Yeah, and one last thing. Close your eyes." Jess was reluctant to close her eyes, but she did. As soon as she did she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt Poe's lips touch her's. That kiss better than the first. They pulled away from each other, and smiled. "Even better date." Jess and Poe walked back to the base and said goodbye to each other. 

 

When Poe woke up, he was smiling. His crush had went on a date with him, they even kissed again. His Friends had already woken up, and we're getting ready.

"So Poe, why did you get in so late?" Snap asked, snap was one of his best friends. Poe stiffened. They know?!! Poe thought. "I -uh-" Another boy cut him off. "You were on a date with that little weirdo weren't you?!" Poe filled with with rage. "JESS IS NOT A WEIRDO!! SHE IS AN AMAZING GIRL AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER INSULT HER AGAIN!!!" Poe was sure more than just the boys in his room could hear him, but he didn't care. "Wow Poe! So you were on a date! And you know that dating isn't allowed." Snap said.

"What's your point? Your going to tell on me?"

"Yeah, and it's likely you will get kicked out of the resistance, and then you will never see that girl-"

"That girl HAS A NAME!" Poe yelled.

Snap continued."Fine! You will never see Jess again!" Poe sighed. He didn't want to lose her. Poe was about to reply when an ear-splitting alarm came on. Which made all the boys cover their ears. "WE WILL FINISH THIS CONVERSATION LATER!" Snap said, over the alarm. They all knew it was a drill. But they still ran out very fast. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The kids ran outside, but Poe waited to make sure Jessika got out ok. He saw her running to him. She gave him a hug and they started running. Poe and Jess ran to the field. Poe and Jess sat near the other kids and Jess put her head on Poe's shoulder as General organa and Solo called roll. Snap saw them and he started to walk to them, Poe noticed him. And tried to walk away.

"Hey! Poe! Is this your little girlfriend?!" Poe and Jess froze. Snap just yelled that. Everyone, and everyone includes The generals, heard him. "Poe! No!" Jess whispered yelled. Leia and Han looked over and saw them. "She is not my girlfriend!" Jess wanted to cry at that comment, but she knew he didn't want them to get in trouble. Leia walked over. "What is going on here?!" She asked. "Poe is dating! He is dating Jessika!" Leia was shocked.

"Is this true?" Leia said. Poe sighed. He couldn't lie forever.

"Yes."

"Yes." Poe said. He admitted it. Jess was his girlfriend. "And I know dating is against the rules, but I really, really love her." Jess almost fainted at what he just said. "Yeah! I'm in love with Jess ok! She has a really pretty voice! And loves to read, she is really nice to me and everyone else! She doesn't stop fighting! She is my girlfriend and I love her! Ok!" Poe yelled over countless whispers. Jess ran up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't care who looked. "I love you too." She whispered.

"Oh look! The two pathetic love birds!" Snap said. Jess didn't like doing what she was about to do. But she did it. She slapped him. "Jessika pava and Poe dameron! My office now!" Leia yelled. We are in trouble . They both thought, as the walked through the field kids looked at them, and they couldn't help but hear them yelling mean things about them. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Destination: General Organa's office

Time: 0900(9:00 am) 

Status: Jess and Poe are in allot of trouble, I think.

Jess and Poe sat down in Leia's office. She was at her desk, staring daggers into at the two kids. "So, Poe I understand your love for ms.Pava but you know dating is against the rules, and Jessika, you also know not to slap another student out of hatred, or at all! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't expel you both right now!" General Organa's words filled their heads. She understood what they felt? They both thought. "Well, we are the two best pilots in the resistance so far! We work hard and don't give up! Please don't expel us!" Jess said. Leia wasn't one to cave in. But she also was friends with Poe's parents, and his mother had always wished for Poe to be a pilot one day, and Jess had no where to go. 

"Fine, but don't ever slap anyone ever again Jessika, and you too dating better not get in the way of your skills, do you hear me?!" Leia told them

"Yes ma'am!" 

 

The next morning

The kids woke up and saw a note on their doors, it said to go to the field instead of going to the Flight simulation room. Jess saw this and hoped that it was just some assembly about some random stuff and not something important. As the kids sat down in the field Poe went to find Jess and when he did he sat next to her. "Hi." Poe said

"Hi."

Leia started talking when all the kids sat down. 

"Good morning students, I have some sad news for some of you." When she said that she glanced at they young couple. Which made them worry. 

"Due to the senate, I have to separate the boys and girls training." And at that moment Poe put his arm around a teary-eyed Jess. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm sorry." Leia said as she walked away.

"Wait! I have a question!" Poe yelled, Leia turned around and saw Poe with one hand up and the other around Jessika. "Yes. What is it?"

"For how long will we be separated?" Poe asked. Leia sighed.  

"A few years."

Today was the day Jess had to move to another planet, away from the base, away from her friends, away from Poe. They met up in the lunch room, and Jess started pouring out tears.

"It's ok Jess, it's ok." Poe said calmly. He stroked her long, black hair. He gave her a kiss and smiled, hoping to help them both not feel so sad.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Jess already put her clothes and belongings in the ship the girls were leaving in. She knew that she wouldn't see Poe for another few years, she was twelve at the time, Poe was 14, she asked General Organa again how long it would be, she said up to 9 years, and as soon as she left she ran to Poe crying, telling him the sad news. Poe was strong, but not that strong, he started to cry as well.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Poe gave Jess one last hug, before she went on to her transport. "I love Poe." 

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss, and she walked away. Poe didn't want her to leave, but she had to. She was the closest thing he had to a family, and now she was gone too. He ran to his room and began to cry. "Bye Jess."

Jessika pava age: 21

Poe dameron age: 23

9 years later...

Jessika had been trained to be the best pilot for 9 years, all the training made her tired, but finally, she could go back home. 

Over the years Jess had dated other boys, but none compared to Poe Dameron. There hadn't been a day when she didn't think of him. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Poe waited outside for the transport to come back with the girls, he waited to see Jess. A big, gray and blue ship landed on the field. As soon as the girls got out, Poe searched for Jess. Jess searched for Poe. As soon as she looked around she a man with short dark curly hair, an orange uniform, and dark eyes. Poe.

Poe saw a woman with long, straight, black hair, brown eyes, and a orange uniform. Jessika.

"Poe?"

"Jess!" They ran up to each other and hugged. 

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Poe said as he pulled her into a kiss. It had been nine years since that last kiss. After the pulled away, they talked about how they trained, and what their pilot names were.

"I'm blue-three" Jess said

"I'm black-leader." Poe said. They had to leave each other to get these names, it never felt worth it, but it was over, a now their dreams had come true.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

They went out to the field, which thanks to Poe always calling it a garden, it was a garden now. Poe was planning on------------ that night (This is nothing Inappropriate)

Poe and Jess walked around the garden, and they talked, mostly about how much they loved each other and missed each other.

"Wanna go fly?" Poe asked. 

"Sure." 

Poe made sure he had his ring box in his pocket. When he saw it, he opened it and looked at the small ring with a small, shiny stone on it. He had been saving up since Jess left to bye this, knowing he would propose to her one day. Today was that day. 

"Poe! You coming?!" Jess asked.

"Yeah!" He put the box back into his pocket and ran to his x-wing. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Ready Blue-three?" Poe said into his comm.

"Yes, black-leader." Jess said into her comm.

The engines roared to life as they started to lift off the ground.  Poe loved flying, but he kinda wanted to land so he could propose.

"So Jess, wanna land?"

"No way! We just started, c'mon!" 

"Fine." Poe could wait. They flew till they were almost out of the atmosphere. 

Jess noticed something on her ship's radar. A small Red do appeared on it, then another, soon 4 dots had showed up. 

"Poe!!!" The red dots, meant TIE fighters.

"Poe!!!" Jess screamed as the TIE fighters began firing at Poe and her. They started to dodge the fires, the x-wings didn't have blasters, since they still hadn't let them use real ones, only training ships. Poe and Jess had dodged most shots.

"Jess! You ok!" Poe said with extreme worry in his voice

"Yeah! But we can't dodge them forever! Now we can land!" The started their decent, when a blast hit Jess's x-wing right in the front, smashing the glass, and knocking her out. Poe heard the static in his ear and screamed her name.

"JESS! JESS! JESSIKA! No! No!" Her ship crashed and Poe landed. The TIE fighters were satisfied, and left.

Poe ran to her ship's debris, he noticed it was about to catch fire. He saw an unconscious Jess in the ship, he took her arms and dragged her out, right before the ship started to become engulfed in flames. He put Jess on his back and took her back to base. 

"Someone help! Please! Help!" Poe yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping someone heard. Someone did. General Organa came out of her office and saw Jess's limp form.

"Poe! What happened!"

"We flying and TIE fighters found us, one started to fire at us and a blast hit Jess, it knocked her out, she won't wake up! We need to get her a medic now!" Poe yelled, his throat was now sore from so much screaming. Poe and Leia helped Jess to a med-bay. 

"Will she be alright?" Poe asked the medic

"Mrs.Dameron-"

"She isn't my wife, not yet." Poe whispered the last part."

"I'm sorry, Ms.pava, will be ok, she has a minor concussion, she should wake up soon." The medic said.

"Can I go in?"

"Yes, Mr.Dameron"

Poe walked in and saw Jess on the small bed. He stroked her hair, which was in a braid, but now was just a tangle. 

"Please wake up." Poe cried into the bed, wishing for the girl he loved with all his heart, to wake up. He heard heavy panting, he looked up and saw Jess, sitting straight up. "Jess!" Jess looked at him and Poe grabbed her for a kiss. She began to kiss back when she realized where she was. she pulled back and looked around her.

"What happened? Why am I here?" She kept looking around, and Poe put a hand around the back of her neck.

"One of the TIE fighters shot you down, and you were knocked out." 

Poe didn't know if now was a good time, but he couldn't wait anymore. He was gonna propose to Jess, then and there.

It had only been a few minutes since Jess woke up. But Poe figured it was long enough to wait, he wanted to propose. 

"Jess."

"Hmm" Jess looked down at Poe.

"Oh my-" she noticed a ring in his hand, and Poe on one knee.

"Jess, from the moment I met you, I loved you, I just didn't know it yet. And when I did know it I said it. When I almost lost you I couldn't breathe. You are my everything, and I never want to lose you. So would you make me the happiest man in the Galaxy, and be my wife?" Jess didn't know what to say. She loved him, so, so much. She was just shocked.

Poe started to worry after Jess kept quiet for a little to long, but she finally  answered.

"Yes!" Jess and Poe smiled as Poe pulled her into a tight hug, then into a long kiss. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

After Jess was released from the med-bay, Poe and Jess started their wedding plans right away. They wanted to get married as soon as possible. Like next week. 

 

It was the day Jess would marry Poe. She was so nervous, but was so happy to marry him.

It was a small ceremony, only Jess and Poe, and the (I'm not sure what religion they are so I'm just gonna go with priest)  priest. 

Jess put her hair into a bun in the back of her head, she put her simple white dress on, it had no sparkles, or lace, but it was more of Jess's style. She hated dresses, but today was an exception. When she finished putting it on, she put her white, high heals on, which she could barely walk in, and looked into the small wedding hall. 

She saw Poe with a black suit

He was standing in front of the priest with a huge smile on his face, Jess smiled and started to walk out.

Poe saw her, and his smile grew. He was never happier. He loved her, and she loved him. Nothing could change that.

When Jessika reached the small arch where Poe stood under, she stopped, and began to smile even more. ( I have no clue how the wedding thing goes, so I'm just gonna do what I know, which btw is nothing allot.)

"Do you take thee Jessika pava to be you lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part." 

"I do." Poe said through a smile.

"Do you-"

"I do." Jess didn't feel like having him say all that stuff again.

"Alright then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Poe pulled Jess into a tight hug and kissed her, the priest smiled and walked away. One Jess and Poe finally pulled away, Jess looked it Poe's dreamy eyes, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Poe asked

"Nothing, I just can't believe we are married."

 

Jess pulled on Poe's collar and gave him a kiss.

"Love you"

3 years later...

"Poe, I'm pregnant." The world just stopped.

"You're what?" Poe said, surprised.

"I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy?" She asked, worried. Jess waited for a response, then he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Of course I'm happy! Oh I love you!" Poe grabbed Jess again and kissed her again. Jess and Poe we're going to have a baby. Not even the first order could make them sad. Everything was good. 

"When can we tell the others?" Poe asked. Jess sighed again.

"I was thinking, maybe never?" 

"Why? They are going to notice your not flying anymore and you going to be-"

"I don't think we can still be pilots, and take care of a kid. I think we should leave the resistance." Poe and Jess didn't want to leave, but it was a sacrifice for their child.

"Ok, but I'm still gonna tell the other pilots." 

"Poe!" Jess said.

"Ok fine."then he leaned in and kissed her once again.

6 months later

Poe took Jess to a med-bay for her first ultrasound. Her stomach had grown almost twice the size of what it should have been at this stage.  

When they went into the room, Jess laid down. The medic came in shortly after. 

"Hello Mrs.Dameron, how have you been feeling?" The medic asked.

"Tired." Jess said as the medic put the cold gel on to Jess's large stomach.

"Well, that's normal around this stage." The medic put a small thing (idk what is called)  on Jessika's rounded belly. They saw the baby and smiled. The doctor looked closely at the picture.

"Congratulations, your having twins." Poe and Jess's eyes widened. Two? 

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" The medic asked.

"Yes." Jess answered. Then the sound of two little heart beats echoed in the room. Jess and Poe smiled again.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Poe answered with a no, but Jess said yes, so Poe said yes.

"Your having two girls." Jess was so excited. She always wanted a daughter, and now she would have two.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The medic said as she walked away.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"What about names?" Poe asked.

"What about shara? After your mother." Poe was happy she thought of that name. 

"I love it. And for the other girl?"

"Hope, her name will be hope." Poe and Jess agreed on the names.

Jess put her hand on her belly, the Poe put his hand on it too. 

"Hi shara and hope."

3 months later

Cries were heard through out the room, two little infant baby girls cried , along with tears of joy from Jess and Poe. The doctors washed the babies off and handed one to Jess and the other to Poe. "Welcome Hope." Poe said, holding a whimpering baby in his arms.

"Welcome Shara." Jess said to the full-on crying baby. Poe leaned over and gave Jess a kiss on the forehead, then gave the girls kisses on their foreheads.

Shara looked just like, well, shara. She had her grandmothers eyes. Her dad's curly black hair, and Jess's face shape.

Hope had Jess's hair, and eyes. She looked more like her mother. But her face shape was more like Poe's. 

"I can't believe we are parents." Poe said.

"I can, look at them, they are perfect." Jess smiled at shara and Hope. They were a happy family.


End file.
